


"Pine-Sitting"

by YASSDENSWH



Series: Demon Sitters {Possible discontinuation} [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (preview), Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitting, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bisexual Female Character, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Version A, based on a dumb idea, is a one shot for now, one-sided mabel pines/bill cipher, sitter!Bill, teen bill cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- The Pines twins are entrusted with a babysitter of their Grunkle Stan’s choice on more than one occasion. They hate being treated like little kids, but it wouldn't be so bad if their babysitter wasn't insane.  -</p><p>
  <strong>{HIATUS}</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pine-Sitting"

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write more Gravity falls stuff... but i'll give it a shot because it's a one-shot and i should be able to handle it.  
> I just have SO many fics. I need to get shit done first.  
> Anyway this is based on a dumb joke I made.  
> Hope you guys like it!?  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

Inspired by this: [**WOO!**](http://yassdenswh.tumblr.com/post/118068832550)

 

-

 

**VERSION A: Normal Au**

 

**-**

 

**  
**  


          Dipper and Mabel sat around, Mabel playing a game with Waddles and Dipper once again turning through the some-what familiar pages of his journal. They didn’t have much to do since everyone was busy, including their Grunkle Stan, who had gone out to handle “Private Matters”, whatever that meant.

            Before he had left, he had notified the twins in advance that he would be a while, so he found someone to babysit them for the time being. That was a few minutes ago, leaving them sitting around bored with nothing much to do. They had no idea who this sitter would be and just when they would show up. Above all, the twins felt a bit betrayed. Sure, they weren’t really teenagers yet, but they weren’t helpless babies either. They were much too old to be in need of a sitter and were upset at  the fact that their Grunkle Stan wouldn’t trust them to be without someone’s supervision.

           As Dipper flipped through the pages of the journal, Mabel would occasionally make jokes about what their babysitter would be like. they wondered if it would be some old person or someone young. Mabel teased Dipper about the possibility of their sitter being a young girl, maybe one even cooler and prettier than Wendy.

“I hope our Sitter will be cute. Or hot. That would be nice. I bet that you would be all over that! Just try not to embarrass yourself the way you usually do around Wendy.”

         Dipper blushed and furrowed his brows, pulling the journal up over his face.

“Ugh! Shut up!”

          The other twin only giggled, Waddles chewing on a clump of her long, brown hair when they heard a brief knock on the door.

“Oh! That must be the sitter! I’ll get it!”

          Mabel shot up in excitement, heading for the door with quick steps.

“Don’t get your hopes up too much. They might just be someone old and gross.” Dipper called out to his sister.

“Where’s your spirit! Nothing will ever go your way with that negative attitude, bro bro! All you need is a little hope!” Mabel shouted back cheerily.

         She ran up and yanked the door open just as Dipper had follow after her. However, the sight they were met with wasn’t something they had anticipated. A tall, nicely tanned male- appearing to be in his older teens- stood at the door. He had golden blond hair styled up into a quiff that faded into a jet black undercut, save for the small fringe that attempted to curl over one of his eyes. He wore a fitted, bright vest and a black bow tie over a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his well toned forearms. He had a black leather belt fastened around his waist with matching black skinny jeans and boots with neon, yellow laces.

         The soft curve of his thin, pink lips formed a smile as his dark eyes pierced into the Pines twins. The long, dark, thick elegance of his lashes only seemed to emphasize the impact of his pupils, looking more like sharp slits than rounded spheres. His lips parted a large smile open into a toothy grin that displayed two nearly perfect rows of pristine, white teeth, except for the slightly enlarged and sharpened canines that bore themselves at the twins with a dulled twinkle.

“Hey there, kiddos. You two must be the Pines twins, amiright?”

         Mabel gasped, her eyes practically sparkling.

“Are you our sitter?”

       The blond let out a ebullient laugh.

“Sure am, Shooting Star!”

         Mabel’s hands shot up to her face, smushing in her own rosy cheeks.

“Ah! I get it!” She exclaimed, pointing at the design on her sweater. “I’m a shooting star! That’s funny.”

        Dipper gave a small smile and a seemingly fond eye roll. She was at it again, already having developed a crush on yet another guy. This guy however, appeared to be even older than Wendy. He knew right away her attempts at wooing him wouldn’t work out. She was much more outgoing than he was by a long shot, but her flirting capabilities were not much better when it came to finding her own romance. She had the right attitude, but she was simply a tad over eccentric.

“What’s your name, Mr. Sitter guy?” Mabel asked with great enthusiasm.

“Name’s Bill Cipher, nice to meetcha! And you are?”

“My name is Mabel! Mabel Pines!” She chirped, pose a hammy stance with her arms stretched out dramatically.

          Bill gave a small chuckle at the display and bent down slightly to give a soft tap on Dipper’s hat.

“And what about you, Pinetree? What’s your name?”

         Dipper straightened up and smiled, trying to seem the least amount of awkward as possible. Everyone knows he practically radiates it off of him sometimes.

“Hey, Bill. My name is Dipper Pines.” He stuck out his hand to give him a polite handshake.

          Bill grinned and reached out to shake it firmly.

“Manners, eh? I like that. You’re a good kid.”

        He slipped his fingers under Dipper’s hat, giving his fluffy locks a ruffle. The boy blushed and adjusted his hat as Bill pulled his hand back in favor of placing them on his hips.

“Well now that I’m here, whaddya wanna do?”

       Before one of the twins were able to throw out any suggestions, Waddles toddled past them and up to Bill, making tiny noises as his small feet nudged at the teen’s lower legs. The blond tilted his head and bent down to pet the plump pig, causing him to squeal with delight.

“Aww! He likes you!” Mabel cooed affectionately.

       She promptly skipped over and clasped her hands to together in adoration.

“Do you like animals too, Bill?” She inquired hopefully.

“Ah well, they usually end up flocking over to me for whatever reason, so sure. Quite the charmer this one is. He yours?”

“Yes!” Mabel beamed. “ He is! Wow, what is happening _here_!?” She sounded out, making a conveyor belt like movement with her arms, gesturing from her to Bill and back. She whipped her head around to Dipper and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Look at how much we’re getting along already! Who woulda thought our Grunkle knew how to pick ‘em out! Am I right or what, bro bro?”

         She placed a small hand on Bill’s arm as she spoke, sending a quick wink Dipper’s way. Dipper only shook his head and sighed softly, a small smile gracing his lips as Bill laughed.

“That was a compliment, I take it?”

          Bill straightened up and looked around, taking a few wandering steps across the room.

“But seriously, what do you kids do around here for fun? Sure seems like  a bunch of weird stuff going on in here. But then again, when is something _WEIRD_ ever a strange thing here in Gravity Falls? Bill added on absentmindedly, inspecting the assortment of bizarre knick knacks, merchandise and exhibitions.

         Dipper perked up, almost jumping in place as he began to ramble off from a burst of excitement that had erupted within him.

“Y-yeah! I know what you mean! This place is just full of weird stuff! You can’t even imagine half of the things i’ve actually encountered since we got here! It’s crazy!”

         Bill paused his inventory of items around him to tilt his head and gaze back at Dipper.

“Hm?”

        The boy’s excitement faltered slightly at the response, his smile shrinking awkwardly.

“Oh uh…”

“Are you saying you two aren’t from here?”

“ Ah, no we’re not. We moved here for the Summer.”

“Interesting. I can see why you’re so enthusiastic. Normally those that live here would probably not be able to differentiate what’s supposed to be normal and abnormal much after living around it for so long.”

         Bill raised his gaze back up to where he was looking before, giving a quick snap of his fingers as he found something that had caught his interest.

“Ah, what’s that?”

         He walked over to a curtain hanging from the ceiling, yanking it open without hesitation. The old ladder behind it was exposed, Bill humming with curiosity.

“Oh? Whats this? A hidden ladder?”

“That leads up to the roof. We go up there sometimes.” Dipper explained, recalling when Wendy first showed it to them.

“The roof, huh? Sounds cool.” Bill said, already halfway up the ladder.

        Mabel scrambled after him as Dipper trailed right behind her. Bill climbed the rooftop, settling himself on one spot and scoping around, taking everything in.

“Whew. Pretty sweet view up here. Not bad.”

“Yeah, it’s really nice at night too.” Dipper said as he situated himself near Bill.

“Is it?”

“Totally! You can see the stars up here and everything!” Mabel added.

“So, would you say there are also many SHOOTING STARS?”

     The young girl let out a boisterous laugh, nearly startling Dipper. Bill however, seemed to find it normal, probably because he himself was just as loud.

“Oh, stop it, you!” Mabel teased, playfully shoving Bill’s shoulder. “ That was so lame!”

           Dipper gave a small giggle at his sister’s antics and nodded in agreement.

“It really was.”

      Bill chuckled softly.

“Alright, alright. Give a guy a break. Geez, two gangin’ up on one? Not cool.”

        The teen stuck out his tongue and the other two twins retaliated with their own. They all laughed, looking out into the bright, sunny sky. As their laughter slowly faded out, Mabel began to twirl a lock of chocolate brown hair around her finger, mildly flushing as she fiddled with the loosened strands.

“Ya know, you seem to really like my sweater, Bill. If you want, I could make you one!” Mabel offered somewhat bashfully.

“Make me one? You made it?”

“Sure did!” Mabel stated proudly, her wide grin displaying a set of silver and blue braces with rosy cheeks. “I’ll have you know that i have been gifted with an artistic genius!”

“Well okay, I won’t doubt that.”

“Oh, I know! How about I show you my stuff! get ready to get blown away by my awesome skills!” The girl chirped eagerly, thrusting her fist up into the air mightily with clear confidence.

        She gripped onto Bill’s arm, tugging him along.

“Come on, Bill!”

        The tall blond somewhat awkwardly rose up to his feet, being pulled along by the shorter girl.

“Whoa! Okay! I’m going!”

          Dipper watched them descend down the ladder steps, sighing to himself once they were out of sight. Bill had only been with them for a few minutes, but his sister had already managed to become friendly with the sitter. She was naturally more favorable when it came to social interactions and situations, leaving Dipper to keep to himself. Though he didn’t mind it, sometimes actually preferring peace and quiet, it still hurt to be alone at times. And there Mabel went, claiming their sitter’s attention for her own. He could go after the two, sure, but he would only seem to be chasing after them at this point.

          He looked up at the sky deciding he could try exploring the forest some more while the sun was still up. It didn’t seem either of the two would care to have his presence around or not. Just as he was making up his mind, he was surprised to see Bill’s head pop back up from the rooftop door.

“Hey, Pinetree. You coming?”

 

       Dipper remained seated in place, momentarily stunned. He had not expected him to come back, no one usually cared to do so. He was even more flabbergasted as Bill extended a palm towards Dipper, waiting for him to take it.

“Come on, we’re burnin daylight!”

       A cool, fresh-scented breeze gently rustled the blond’s stylishly messy hair, a genuine smile on his lips. Dipper couldn’t break his gaze away, even as he placed his hand into Bill’s and was pulled up to his feet. A strange sense of deja-vu struck Dipper, finally releasing the teen’s hand.

“You feelin’ alright there, kid?”

            The boy blinked and shook off the effects of whatever type of spell he was caught in.

“Oh, y-yeah, thanks.”

           Before Bill could get another word in, Mabel called out to them.

“ Bill? Dipper?”

            Mabel’s head emerged from the rooftop opening, her eyes fixed on the both of them. She crawled out of the hole and back onto the roof curiously stepping over to Bill, who had a pensive look on his face.

“Oh, uh, I was just going to- uhh…”

“Shooting Star!” Bill interjected, cutting Dipper off. “How about you show me that stuff later and save it as a surprise. Why don’t we do something else together instead?”

“Well okay, like what?”

           Bill grinned and looked over to Dipper.

“Well? What’ll it be, Pinetree?”

“W-what?” Dipper squeaked. “M-me?”

         Bill chuckled.

“ Well sure! Why not? You look like a guy that lives off of the thrill of adventure! I can see it in your eyes.” He said, leaning in closer to stare into the boy’s eyes.

“Really?” Dipper piped hopefully, a blush forming on his cheeks at the praise.

       People usually didn’t ask him what he wanted, since no one ever bothered to. Bill asking now came as a shock. It also wasn’t often that he received compliments, so he was eager to take what he could get, like any other child would be.

“Yep!” Bill chirped. “ There’s a lot of promise in you, kid! But enough about that that! Where to, Pinetree?”

“Uh well, I was… just going to go explore the forest.”

“The forest? Where all the crazy, paranormal stuff sleeps? I like your style, kid. Forest it is!“

         Bill snapped his fingers, signaling his approval.

“What are we waiting for? Come on then!”

       The twins couldn’t say anything to respond, instead watching as Bill skid down the roof tiles and leaped off, performing a ninja-jump rebound against the nearby trunk of a tree before his feet touched the ground in a perfect landing. The two kids only stared in awe, an inspired “ _Woah_ ” spoken simultaneously. Bill waved up at them from the ground, shooting them a toothy grin.

“Come on, jump off!”

“ Uhh, we can’t do what you just did…”

“Don’t worry! I’ll catch you! It’s faster this way.” The teen reassured.

       The two were nervous to comply at first, but did eventually. Mabel went first, inhaling a deep breath before taking a few steps back and then running to leap off. She screamed in both fear and delight as gravity pulled her down, finally falling snugly into Bill’s arms.

 

“Wow! That was awesome!” Mabel beamed, shooting both arms up into the air.

            Bill gently set her down and readied himself for Dipper.

“Your turn, kid!”

            The boy fidgeted on the roof, his eyes flickering from Bill to the ground.

“Uhh… I don’t know. I have to go get something first.”

         Mabel cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted at him.

“Boo! Stop stalling, Dip! Jump! It’s fun!!”

             Bill smiled up at him.

“You can get what you need after. Now come on. We’ve dawdled on this enough already!”

            Dipper drew in a deep breath and took a couple steps backwards, flinging himself off of the roof just as his sister had done in a burst of confidence. He shrieked just as he jumped off, gravity doing it’s work on him until he too landed right in Bill’s arms. Dipper trembled slightly, subconsciously clinging to Bill’s brightly colored vest tightly. The male laughed at the boy’s reaction, amusement glimmering in his eyes.

“Woah, there. Didn’t scare ya too bad, did it?”

“N-n-no!” Dipper stammered, letting out a small squeak as he saw his fingers still tightly gripping onto the teen.

          He swiftly unclenched his fingers, a pink hue dusting his features.

“No! I wasn’t scared.” Dipper tried to say cooly, folding his arms over his chest in a stubborn manner.

          Bill sniggered, setting the boy down beside his sister.

“Sure, Pinetree. I told ya it’ be fine.”

“Y-yeah. It was pretty fun.” Dipper admitted.

“Let’s go already. Adventure is calling!” Bill announced cheerily, taking strides towards the wooded area.

“Wait! I have to get my journal first!” Dipper stated, running back into the mystery shack in order to retrieve it.

“Journal?”

“It’s my brother’s dorky book on the supernatural he likes to carry with him.” Mabel explained,

         Dipper offered no retort as he heard her voice drift into the shack, instead opting to collect his journal and jog back to the awaiting duo.

“Got it!”

        Dipper waved the journal around in the air, walking past them and towards the woods.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

[...]

 

**{!!PREVIEW!!}**

 

\- - 

 

\- - -

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Preview)  
> WOoooooooooooooo.  
> Just tryna get on track with fics alright.  
> ITS SO LONG IDK HOW LONG THIS WILL BE!!  
> LONGEST PREVIEW IVE EVER POSTED!!


End file.
